A Fun Day at the Office
by GummiPolacca
Summary: Naruto goes to visit the Kazekage. Saucy office sex ensues. PWP. GaaNaru. Warning: Yaoi content! UPDATE: minor edits


**A/N: So once upon a time, a family with two teenagers sitting at the table were eating pizza together. One of the horrible teenagers turned to the other and was like "Hey! Let's write some GaaNaru sex tonight!" Of course the other was like "Hell yeah!" And thus, this was produced. Rest assured, we did not actually shout this in front of the others at the dinner table but rather through telepathy! So now, at 4 AM, we present this contribution to you readers! Yay! Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Warning: THIS CONTAINS YAOI MATERIAL. BOY X BOY. SEX. LANGUAGE. AND GREATNESS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF ANY OF THIS. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If we owned it, Naruto would be a whore. XD**

"HELP WANTED for Hidden Grass Village, outbreaks of forest fires…request more units be deployed to our station at the designated posts listed below…"

'Another formal request?' The Kazekage had only been in office for a few months, and already he was growing irritated with the job. 'Why don't they give these papers to Baki…?"

The young leader rested back into his desk chair, scowling as he tossed another repetitive letter into one of the amassing piles before him. Looking at the pile of unread letters, he could feel another tension headache coming on; working for 10 hours straight everyday of every week could really run someone's patience thin, real fast. He repeatedly blinked his dark and tired eyes, aching from all the reading, and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and force the oncoming pain away. Now was not the time for this to start.

As diplomatic leader of his nation, Gaara didn't have time to take breaks over trivial issues. Three firm knocks on the door echoed through the silent office, gaining the Kazekage's attention. He was so lonely in that damn place doing paperwork; hardly anyone came to visit.

Figuring it was just another client, Gaara carelessly raised his eyes to the door. "Come in." His eyes went back to skim the contents of another letter but stopped when he noticed the door opened a crack and could hear a small whine from outside the room.

"Ah, h-help…" The door slowly opened to reveal a flustered blonde, balancing two bowls full to the rim with some sort of soup. His one hand rested on the door knob while the other arm was occupied with holding the bowls, now dripping the steaming liquid out of one and onto his sleeve as he made a swift movement of opening the door. "Ugh, shit! That's hot!"

Gaara watched in utter amusement while his friend continued to struggle in the doorway. Maybe the idiot was just what he needed to lift up his attitude. He sprang from his desk deciding to assist the clumsy blonde before he spilled the ramen all over the floor, then quickly walking back to place the two bowls down on his desk.

There was a slight smirk resting on his face when he watched Naruto dabbing at his jacket with a napkin. He certainly didn't expect a visit from him, but he didn't mind the company either. He could take a break to meet with him; after all, he wasn't a trivial issue.

Naruto kept his attention to the polite Kazekage who brought over another chair from the corner of the room. Before taking his seat, Naruto peeled off his wet jacket and slung it over the chair. He sat, now in a form-fitting black t-shirt that clung against his chest, making the boy's well-toned body apparent while his orange sweats hung loose on his hips. Gaara gazed at him, quietly admiring his appearance.

"Lost some weight?" He asked, sitting back down in the office chair.

"Hm, maybe…" Naruto replied, taking a mouthful of ramen.

Small talk. That's all they had to do to begin a meaningful conversation.

Despite how small their conversation, Gaara simply enjoyed hearing what his younger friend had to say. That's one part he appreciated most about his visits with him. Although Gaara was quiet, they seemed to be able to carry on a stable, interesting discussion.

Pushing the empty bowl to the side of the table, he watched his friend in silence as he scanned and signed various papers that came from what seemed like an endless pile of work. Gaara glanced up at him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Gaara shyly looked away. Naruto studied his expression carefully, thinking long and hard about the question he wanted to ask.

Of course, being as blunt as he always is, he simply blurted it out: "Do you like me?"

The question was asked with genuine curiosity. After all, Gaara had been dropping a lot of hints lately – intentional or not.

"…" Naruto got the answer he expected, and was further ignored when Gaara began to shuffle through the papers again, finding another to read.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a friend who comes to visit you!"

Gaara pushed his unfinished ramen to the side and grabbed some more paperwork to look over. Naruto curiously perked his head and peered at the papers he was intently reading. He didn't really care what they were about, it just gave him an excuse to get closer.

"Gaara…" _Silence._ "I know you like me."

The working Kazekage looked up to see Naruto leaning on the table with his weight on his elbows, chin perched between his palms, grinning towards him. Unsure why, Gaara felt his heart beat become irregular and pounding in his chest and tried his best not to make his new found emotion obvious. He occupied his eyes with the paperwork in front of him, not wanting to meet his eyes directly and trying desperately to evade his comment.

"Gaara, c'mon. Talk to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara hesitantly lifted his eyes from the paper.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "Don't lie to me. You can't tell me you don't like me." He stated mater-of-factly. When Gaara still didn't respond, Naruto leaned in closer. "What if I told you I liked you?"

The Kazekage didn't acknowledge Naruto's obnoxious comment until he saw two hands that firmly placed themselves on the side of his paperwork. He could feel his eyes burning a hole through his head, and was slightly nervous to see his whiskered friend's face inches away from his. Slowly looking up Naruto had a large goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto what are you-?" Naruto answered his question by claiming his lips.

One knee made its way on the table, followed in suit by the other. Gaara began to feel his anticipation spike but at the same time a part of him wanted to refuse… was it right to do this? Taking one look at the position he was in caused Gaara's stomach to flip. He swallowed slowly and deliberately, his face frozen in an expression of anxiety, maybe even excitement; excitement for something he just couldn't seem to understand.

Gaara never thought he would ever be the one to see Naruto in such manner like this. His facial expression was so different than what he has seen before. The blonde's half lidded eyes, combined with the seductive smile that had his pink tongue slightly exposed outside its cavern. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation; everything was so tempting and made him feel quite naughty.

"Something the matter, Gaara?" A small blush rose delicately across Gaara's pale face.

"No," the older teen mumbled, in spite of his brief embarrassment. He had never done anything like this before…how was he supposed to react?

As the red head parted his lips to say more, Naruto leaned forward to steal another kiss. "Good. So do you admit that you like me?"

"Yes."

When he felt the blonde's lips on his again, he realized the weight on the table had suddenly shifted onto his lap; Naruto's rear now pressing down against his thighs as they continued their heated ministrations. He continued to glide his lips over Gaara's frozen ones. The Kazekage wanted to engage with Naruto, but he wasn't sure how to considering he never experienced anything like this with anyone else. He never felt love and this was his first time getting a taste of it.

Naruto's mouth moved gently against his, coaxing him to relax and part his lips. He found the mouth pressing against his to be warm and inviting, finding himself more intrigued by the kiss every seconded their lips were locked in a heated zeal. Their heavy breathing excited him and fueled his desire to continue.

His hands snaked around the experienced boy's slender neck, eventually ending up tangled in the blonde spikes resting atop his head. Gaara tugged roughly on them.

"Mmmh… " Naruto released a moan, suppressed against both of their mouths; Gaara pulled on them again, enacting the same groan of excitement from the blonde.

Naruto, tapping into his dominant side, pushed his friend back further into the chair and slid his tongue through the parted lips. Tentatively, Gaara returned the action- slightly embarrassed by his lack of experience. Sure, he'd seen these sorts of things before but barely done any of them himself.

Their tongues brushed against each other, causing an electrifying tingle to rack Gaara's thin frame. Though never experiencing something like this before, he registered it as a good sensation. He enjoyed the way someone's touch warmed his body and filled him with a longing for something more.

He wanted to create that excitement again.

Naruto's hands continued to roam across his body, groping each slender curve, caressing his sides, and soon sliding their way to stroke the inside of his thighs. "Ah-" Shocked by the swift movements of his friend, Gaara brought his hand up to cover his mouth- trying his hardest to be as inaudible as possible.

Naruto moved Gaara's hand away from his mouth, while his lips traveled down the troubled Kazekage's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and licks on his flesh. The older boy squirmed. His breathing grew heavy and labored, his pale, cerulean blue eyes hinted with lust, and as Gaara raised his hand up to his mouth again, Naruto swatted it back down.

"I want to hear you, Gaara," he purred against the nape of his neck.

Gaara released a needy whine. "I-I-" he tried to protest, only to find himself releasing a prolonged moan as the frisky- and possibly sadist- blonde bit down roughly on his neck. He continued to nip and suck on the reddening area, smirking when he felt Gaara jump slightly at the feeling.

One of his hands slipped under the hem of his shirt to feel up his stomach and chest. Naruto brought his other hand to the vest that rested over Gaara's shirt and unbuckled the heavy material- pushing it off his shoulders, out of the chair, and onto the floor.

Naruto moved back and peeled off his own shirt, now only covered by the low-riding pants resting on his slightly protruding hipbones.

"Like what you see?" The red head teen felt a lump form in his throat, unable to comment on Naruto's appearance. Leaning over to the Kazekage he giggled in to another wet kiss on his lips, and moved his way down Gaara's body looking at him with a seductive smile that he wasn't use to seeing.

"I promise, this'll feel good."

"I t-trust you." The quiver in his voice made Naruto's excitement peak. Gaara never sounded _so aroused_ about anything before.

After Naruto was fully concealed under the table, he pulled Gaara's pants down, just enough to expose his fully erect penis. A shockwave of pleasure shot through his body, causing the muscles in his abdomen to tighten and flex, his toes curling as Naruto leaned in, his breath grazing the tip.

Gaara groaned, swallowed dryly and met the azure eyes of the other. Deciding Gaara was more than okay with the situation, Naruto took in the Kazekage's member and began to move his head in a steady bobbing motion. Both of their eyes locked together, Gaara watching Naruto dragging his tongue roughly on the underside and lapping at the slit each time he released the lengthy appendage from his mouth. Trying to hold in the noise of pleasure that desperately fought to make its way through his reddened lips was harder than he expected.

"Hey Gaara!" The pupils of Gaara's eyes widened with surprise, when he viewed his sister standing in the doorway. In the short lived awkward silence that followed, he heard the snickers coming from the deviant below the desk who was basking in the uncomfortable situation. Well, uncomfortable for Gaara that is.

"O-oh, errrr," He gave a swift kick to Naruto under the table, signaling him to stop, who, in turn, gave a swift lick to the tip, "Temariii! W-what is it?"

The young woman peered into the room questionably. "I just heard some loud noises coming from in here… I wanted to check in on you."

"Nghh, everything's f-fine," he slid himself further down the chair when Temari took a few steps forward, succeeding in also having his member fully engulfed by the teen's wet orifice. Teeth raked up and down the firm appendage with each movement. He had the arms of the chair in a death grip, knuckles turning bright white from refraining from grabbing onto the short blond tresses in front of him, forcing Naruto further onto his member.

'_Fuck…' _Gaara was biting his bottom lip so hard, he could taste the metallic blood leaking from the tiny laceration.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of…flustered…?" She took another step forward. Naruto sucked harder. He lowered his eyes to meet the blonde's, giving him the most vicious death glare he could muster up, but made it out to look like he was reading yet another document. Gaara understood what this was: the closer she came and the longer she stayed in the room, the '_worse'_ Naruto's treatment would get.

"Yes," he let out a shaky breath, "anything else?"

Temari eyed him uneasily but decided to take his side. "I have these for you to-" Before she could come any closer, Gaara weakly motioned for her to stop.

"Fine. Just put t-them over there." Another nerve racking silence filled the room, and he prayed to god that Naruto would lessen up. Anymore of this and he'd probably release…

His sister placed the paperwork down on a side table across the room, tossing him one more suspicious glance before making her way to the door. Her brow was knitted in confusion and she opened her mouth to speak one more time before shutting it, deciding to believe her younger brother. She gave him a small, bewildered smile, opened the door with achingly slow speed, and shut it.

The door closed with an audible click, which was the sign of safety to continue on. Immediately, Naruto jumped out from under the desk and found himself settled back onto Gaara's lap. The boy wrapped his arms behind the Kazekage's neck and pressed his forehead against the others with a large smile.

"Naruto, we were so close to-" ignoring Gaara's outburst, he nipped at his slightly swollen lips and grinded his clothed erection into the other's bare one.

"Well we didn't Gaara." He breathed against his lips. Going back to each other's mouths, their kisses began to get wetter and more desperate, the sounds of their lips smacking and gasps induced by their tongues wrestling together were the only sounds they could hear. But in the back of Gaara's mind, it wasn't going to remain like this…At least Naruto wasn't going to let it remain like this.

Deciding to take some action, Gaara led a pale, unsteady hand to the waistband of Naruto's pants, letting only his thumbs trespass through the barrier. Some sort of reflex possessed his body to pull his hands back, but as soon as he did, Naruto grabbed him by the wrists. He pushed the conflicted boy's hands down, dragging them across his stomach and letting his fingers trickle against Uzumaki's skin, moving back to the waistband and tugging at them rather innocently.

"Are you sure…?"

He received an answer when warm hands reached up to undo the clasps of his shirt, sliding the maroon material off his slender shoulders to expose the rest of his body.

"Just take me Gaara," on Naruto's request Gaara tempted to pull off the pants, but had difficulty taking them off. Helping Gaara make things flow nicely, Naruto took a seat on the desk watching Gaara through lusting eyes as he pulled his pants down. At the moment, Gaara was now looking at Naruto's erection, and expression of intrigue on his face made the blonde kyuubi smile. Maybe it was because Gaara knew he was obliged to continue, but he wasn't going to complain: Naruto belonged to him now… No more hiding emotions.

"Nghh…Naruto…" Making his way back to Gaara, Naruto positioned himself back on his lap, smothering his face in the nape of the Kazekage's neck, nipping gently at the skin. And effectively leaving a red mark there for anyone in Suna to see.

Straddling his waist and gripping the other boy's erection, Naruto shifted his weight onto his knees. With a voice laced with sexual desire, he mumbled "We don't have any lotion or anything so this is going to be rough…"

What might have sounded like a comment of hesitation certainly was not- the sexual boy, without much warning, sat up to place the tip at his entrance, before slamming down on the rod forcefully.

"Nghh…oh-hh…fuck, Gaara…"he breathed hotly into the redhead's ear, earning himself a string of raspy moans and swears. For a short amount of time, Gaara refused to move, waiting for Naruto to adjust. The blonde shifted slightly and Gaara groaned arching his hips up in the slightest movement. Both shivered in anticipation.

"Should- should I…?" Naruto dragged his nails down Gaara's chest, stopping to tweak at a hardening nipple. Gaara arched up again and heard a shuddering whine escape from the mouth of his partner.

Naruto lifted his slender hips off the member and slid back down, slightly less forceful than last time but still enough that Gaara imagined it would hurt. He was fully sheathed in Naruto's heat again.

"Haah…ah. M-move."

Gaara willingly obeyed. In spite of being the one inside, Gaara felt more like _he_ was subservient and for once he didn't mind it. He supposed Naruto was the only one who could make him this submissive. He _did_ have this sort of sexual charm about him…

Steadily, he began to grind his hips in the same tempo as Gaara's thrusts. Around Gaara's neck rested Naruto's arms, his hands groped and scratched on his shoulders and back, the previously imperfect flesh now marred with shallow nail marks.

He watched him bouncing up and down in smooth motions with his legs wrapped around his body. Naruto shook with each thrust; each time he dropped down hard his head hung low causing some pieces of sweat slicked hair to fall onto his forehead and a loud moan to slip through his lips. The sight caused Gaara to choke up, finding himself unable to form coherent sentences- only grunts and profanity.

Naruto was inches away from leaning on Gaara's body, brushing against the slick skin in front of him but he was separated by the other's hands which roamed around his chest and navel, eventually finding his way to wrap a hand around the boy's hardened length. He was pumping him in time with his thrusts and loving the noises he heard as Naruto slammed down repeatedly against his prostate.

"P-pleaaase, Gaara," his face was lit up by a deep blush and his eyes watered from the immense pressure of needy release, "_harder!_" And again Gaara complied.

"Fuck, Naruto…" his voice barely faltered, no matter how immense the pleasure, Gaara retained his raspy, deeper voice but succeeded in having an unstable edge to it; Naruto found this particularly sexy. He leaned in to give Gaara a heated, sloppy kiss, brushing some of his sweat slicked bangs back from his dark eyes while fisting the red locks tightly.

The redhead speeded up pumping Naruto's leaking member in accordance with his thrusts. His nimble fingers smeared his precome along his head and dragged the milky substance down the length of his shaft using his thumb and pointer finger. Naruto's grip on Gaara's hair tightened.

He was coming close to edging. His breathing quickened, his moans sounded closer together, but instead of speeding his movements, he slowed them.

Gaara, in the near same situation, groaned harshly when the blonde stood up off his appendage, hearing the subtle 'pop' of the two separating. "What…?" He asked in-between a trembling breath.

The shaken teen got his answer when he saw Naruto climbing off the chair and on his desk. Naruto, still facing his Kazekage, curled his mouth in a sensual smirk then beckoned for the other to stand.

He draped his body over the Kazekage's desk. Azure blue eyes met cerulean blue ones and Gaara caught on to the idea. He watched Naruto tuck his legs against his stomach and spread them wide, reveling his exposed ass to be taken again.

"Enter me…"

Naruto turned his head to press his cheek against the cold stone of the desk, like an attempt to hide his burning face.

Gaara careened over his lover and took his thumb to lift his chin, forcing the other to meet his eyes again, and roughly kissed him once more.

"Haah…!" Naruto shuddered a breath as soon as he felt his partners tip press against his rim, leading up to the full thrust inside him. The heated member quickly found his sweet spot once again causing the teen to quickly arch his back from the shock of ecstasy.

"Nrgh... Gaa-ra,"

Obeying his other he began thrusting with more force. With each movement staggered breaths and moans passed through the barrier of Naruto's teeth, and once again he began clawing the flesh of Gaara's back. The constant assault on his prostate was becoming too much to handle.

"Gaara! I'm close to…!" Gaara was also feeling the wave of release wash over his body. Quickly pulling out of Naruto, who shivered in pleasure, he placed a hand by the blonde's head and kissed him with heavy breaths between each opening of their lips.

As they waited for their climax Gaara pumped their erections together. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, forcefully pulling him closer. He could hear Naruto, his mouth inches away from his ear, breathlessly groaning his name repeatedly

"Gaara! Ahh p-please come on me!"

His submissive side told him to comply to Naruto's demands. The read head moaned sensually, grinding into the other one last time before the pressure became too much; his body shook with an overwhelming sense of pleasure he could only describe as a euphoric.

"Naru-to…Nghh!"

The muscles tensed in his calves as their seed shot between their sweat glossed bodies, thoroughly coating Naruto with the substance. Gaara collapsed onto the blonde, both in endless panting. Their bodies both sticky and glistening from their fluids.

Naruto closed his eyes, catching his breath; he felt Gaara give him one last peck on the corner of his rosy lips before getting off of him. As Naruto sat up, sensing a dull pain coming on, he felt blood rush to his cheeks and upon looking down to see his semen-covered body, he noticed the feeling intensify.

"I'm sorry about, well, er, _that._ I didn't mean to uhmm…"

An awkward, yet strangely comfortable silence lingered. He shifted on the desk, trying desperately to find a new comfortable position to sit in. Gaara could tell his lover was flustered; he handed his clothes back to the blonde with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be." Gaara watched affectionately while Naruto cleaned off his chest with his shirt and slipped his orange jacket and pants back on. "I'd like to see you more often." Gaara barely believed what he just said actually came out of his mouth. His first time admitting his feelings to someone, they had sex, and now he was asking for it again? Was that wrong?

And still he continued to speak. "You're the first person I've truly cared for."

The kyuubi's face brightened up. "I really like you too Gaara…uh, obviously…" he motioned back to the desk and watched as Gaara lowered his eyes bashfully with a slight smirk lingering on his features.

"Thank you."

Naruto smiled towards him, "There's nothing to thank me for. I mean it: I do wanna be with you." He zipped his jacket up to his neck and moved towards the door. Gaara nodded politely-not really sure what else to say-and finished readjusting his clothing.

"You'd better get out of here before Temari gets back."

"Ah, yeah-" A knock silenced him and when the door opened, Naruto panicked. In the doorway stood a (still) very perplexed looking Temari.

"Hey Gaara, got more paper wo-" Spotting Naruto she stopped speaking. "What?"

"Bye Gaara, see ya around!" Naruto evaded the discomfiture of Temari's company by shuffling past her and out into the hall in a brash fit of giggles, followed by a loud thud as the blonde tripped over his own two feet. Temari swore she heard him mumble something that included the words "ass" and "hurt," followed by, "Gaara's fault." With large eyes, Temari looked back at Gaara with a face full of disbelief and confusion, or at least she wanted to be confused- it was too easy to discover the big picture.

"W-what just happened?" She took a good look around the office; the desk was almost completely cleared off, work papers were strewn across the floor, a bowl was broken in tiny pieces along side of the documents, and sitting in the chair her little brother appeared disheveled and…unusually red in the face? The blonde girl glanced back out the door, noticing the other boy was out of sight, then turned to her brother.

"Okay, I wanna know how _he_ got in here and when? Because, Gaara, there a five circular windows in here, all of which are about this big," she motioned her hands into the size of a small circle- a bit of an exaggeration but whatever- and raised her eyebrows, "so I would _love _to know how he managed to fit thorough there and, if he did, _why_ he was coming in through a _window_ to see you?"

Gaara buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "Shit." He could already feel another tension headache creeping up on him. This was going to require a lot of explanation.


End file.
